


Boredom with Mortals

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [18]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She didn't understand the others fascination with Mortals





	Boredom with Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> AU God/Goddess Susan Raynor

The cruelty of mortals never ceases to amaze her. They'd stab their brother in the back to gain power. She could never understand the rest of the Gods fascination with the hard-hearted creatures. 

They would spend months watching the soft, fragile flesh march across the world, tearing it apart. Young and old with the same mundane goals, never seeing the bigger picture.

Occasionally, rarely a mortal would be born that was interesting. An inventor, a conquer, an artist. Once a poor farmer who was a genius, yet the other mortals didn't see it. His poverty made him nothing in their eyes despite his ideas being worth than all the gold the richest person had.


End file.
